Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/English
The English people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by Victoria, the second longest reigning monarch of England who led during the era of industrialization. Historical Information England came to be as a mixture of various cultures existing within its land. The Romans were the first to conquer parts of the British Isles, though the Roman Empire eventually fell apart. After the fall of Rome, the Anglo-Saxons invaded what now makes up England; these people were Germanic and came from Denmark and Germany, around the year 500 AD. In the late 1000s, William the Conqueror led the Normans and conquered England, unifying it as one kingdom. Civil wars ensued, as the kingdom was unstable. Under Edward I, the kingdom became notably more stable as the power of the government was increased. In the late 1400s, Henry VIII ascended to the English throne. He gave divine right to the monarch of England, and unified England with Wales. Soon after Henry VIII came his daughter Elizabeth I, being a more moderate leader than those before, being a cautious leader to ensure English prosperity. In 1607, England made a settlement in North America which soon became the United States, who demanded and won their independence from the English Empire, a heavy blow to the kingdom. The English still remained the most major colonial power; they commanded the largest empire in all of human history controlling most of Africa, Australia, India, Canada, and parts of China. In 1800 England joined with Wales, Scotland, and Ireland to form the United Kingdom. Throughout the 1800s, England led the industrialization of the world, being the first to industrialize. The first World War dawned on the world, and the UK fought alongside the Allies who emerged victorious. Later, World War II also dawned on Europe. England was heavily bombarded with air raids from the German Empire, and suffered over 2 million casualties in the war. With the help of the Soviet Union and United States, the Allies emerged victorious once more. After WWII, the UK lost most of their colonial territories and Ireland left the union. The UK joined the European Union soon after its creation, but a recent vote would allow the UK to leave the Union in the coming years. Currently, the UK is one of the world's major powers, with a strong economy controlling much of Europe's commerce. Strategy Ability The unique ability of the English is called Royal Society. All Great Scientists require 25% less points to be born in English cities. The weight of the ability of a Great Scientist is increased by 25% depending on what their ability is; if their ability is not applicable to be improved by 25%, then the empire instead will receive a one-time tech boost. This ability gives England a major science advantage especially in the early game when it has time to snowball. The President, Council and Fellows of the Royal Society of London for Improving Natural Knowledge, commonly known as the Royal Society, is a learned society for scientists and possibly one of the oldest societies in existence, in England. The main purpose of the society in modern times is to fund scientific research and educational facilities, and it appoints ~50 fellows every year to join the society. The society acts as an adviser to the United Nations on the matter of science. Unique Unit The unique unit of the English is the Ship of the Line. This unit replaces the Frigate, requiring the Square Rigging technology in order to be constructed. It has a ranged strength of 55, and a defensive strength of 45. The difference it has with the Frigate is that it has +1 extra Movement and +1 extra Visibility Range. When flanking, the Ship of the Line has +35% more combat strength than usual. The ship of the line was a type of naval warship used by the English from the 1600s through the 1800s. These ships were massive and had huge sails, alongside the most powerful guns of any ships of its time-- their cannons did massive damage to any foe which they struck. These ships formed the backbone of the English navy, which consisted of a large fleet of hundreds of ships. Unique Building The unique building of the English is the Royal Navy Dockyard. This is a district which replaces the Harbor district, requiring the Celestial Navigation technology in order to be built. It requires 30 Production-- 50% less than the regular Harbor-- to be constructed. It provides +4 Gold per turn, doubled if adjacent to the City Center. On continents other than the Capital City, the Royal Navy Dockyard provides an additional +2 Gold per turn. Naval units built in a city with this district gain a free promotion level. Royal Navy Dockyards were English harbor facilities which were linked with the establishment of an English navy in the 1500s. These dockyards were huge, housing hundreds of ships, and were generally where ships were both built and kept for their resting time. These exist in both the English mainland and in its overseas territories such as Antigua and Canada. Leader Victoria (1819-1901) is the leader of England. Besides the current monarch, Elizabeth II, Victoria was the longest-reigning monarch ever known to England. She reigned for a total of 63 years, taking the throne at the age of 18. Her time of rule was known as the Victorian Era, which was an era of great change for England; the military structure, industrialization, and sciences were all changing rapidly. She has been long remembered as one of the greatest monarchs in the history of the nation, in an era when the title of monarchy became more symbolic than political. Leader Ability Queen Victoria's unique ability is called Industrial Revolution. Once the English have entered the Industrial Era, technologies require 25% less Science to be discovered. This bonus only is in effect during the Industrial Era, so players should likely use their Great Scientists wisely. This and the civilization's unique ability allow for a quick Science Victory when playing as England. Queen Victoria's reign and the Victorian Era of England was marked by the Industrial Revolution. During this time, the nation was heavily industrializing in machinery, being among the first to do so. Products from England were being produced at a much higher rate, allowing for a notably greater quality of life. Industrialization would quickly spread to other nations across the globe. Science was also changing rapidly, allowing for new ways of research to be used. Traits *Preferred Religion: Protestantism *Preferred Government: Democracy *Disliked Government: Communism *Preferred Victory: Domination *Historical Era: Industrial Era *Behavior: Imperialistic / Industrious *Disliked Behavior: Protective *Geographic Group: Western European Cities Capital City: London Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Birmingham *Manchester *Liverpool *Leeds *Glasgow *Edinburgh *Bristol *Cardiff Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Sheffield *Nottingham *Aberdeen *Swansea *Newport *Bournemouth and Poole *Stoke-on-Trent *Dundee Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Teesside *Paisley *Leicester *Wirral *Coventry *Bradford *Newcastle *Bolton Category:Subpages English